Ice
by Mariyah.Asahina
Summary: Oneshot. For once Shizuo wasn't afraid to admit Izaya's love gave him chills. What happens when mints and ice are brought into bed? Izuo/Shizaya. Dominant Izaya! Minor lemon. Be nice! First yaoi fanfic


_ I. C. E. _

_That's what it was._

_As Izaya's frozen hand's roamed Shizuo's chest. For once, Izaya was on top. Controlling the blonde beneath him. Dominant. _

_Izaya lowered his head to the side of Shizuo's neck and began to nip the sensitive flesh. Shizuo growled under his breath and Izaya smirked. "Impatient, aren't we?" _

_Shizuo returned the smirk, only seductively. "Hell no. You're always impatient. Ohh, Shizu-chan, I can't take it anymore!" Shizuo mocked Izaya in a girlish voice._

_Izaya wrinkled his nose. "I don't sound like that."_

_"But you scream like that. Shizu-Cha-ANNN! Hell, I'm surprised the other end of Ikebukuro never hears you scream." Shizuo smirked watching Izaya's face turn bloody red. "Whatever..." Izaya mumbled, continuing to nip of Shizuo's neck. _

_Izaya's warm breath danced on Shizuo's soft skin, making the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. The informants hands roamed carelessly through Shizuo's blonde hair. _

_Izaya decided that was enough, since he noticed Shizuo was biting back his moans. He didn't want that. Instead, how wanted his Shizu-Chan to scream his name to the heavens. He knew it was time to put his plan into action._

_Izaya's tounge made it's way down Shizuo's body till he reached the base of Shizuo's pants. Izaya didn't hesitate to remove them. Quickly, he stripped Shizuo down to his bare flesh. "Close your eyes Shizu-chan, don't open them till..."_

_"Till wha-Ah! Ahhh! Oh..." Izaya was slowly sucking away at the thick flesh._

_The chill feeling of ice and the slight feeling of warmth surrounded Shizuo's length. "Relax Shizu-chan..." Izaya hummed, the member still in his mouth, sending vibrations of pleasures to Shizuo causing him to jerk forward a little._

_Holding the ice of his tounge, Izaya ran it along the side of Shizuo's length, rubbing a vein against it. "Gah...Izaya..." Shizuo hummed in his throat. Finally, Shizuo closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back in pleasure. Allowing the sensation of Izaya's tounge and the cool ice rub against him. _

_Izaya smiled to himself feeling Shizuo relax, he knew he was doing a good job...so far. Deeper and deeper, Izaya swallowed Shizuo more and more, and as he did so, more of the ice melted. Quicker and quicker. _

_"Ahh..." _

_The ice was running out quickly. Izaya went to get more ice, but instead, he noticed the package of mints on the side._

_"Hm..." Izaya hummed to himself. 'If the ice feels good...how would the mints be?' Izaya didn't think further before he reach for the mints and undid the package. He opened his mouth and set his tounge on the tip of Shizuo's member, slowly and sensually rubbing the tip. _

_Throwing a few in his mouth, Izaya got back to work._

_ Except this time, he started to work his way down. He wrapped his tounge around the tip with the mints sitting on his mouth. _

_"I..Izaya..." Shizuo's moans remained small which irritated Izaya to the core. 'Damn it, Shizu-chan...moan my name. Louder!' Izaya started to suck on the flesh faster and faster, his hands set on the bottom of the base, playing with the bottom of Shizuo's member._

_His tounge was all over the place. The taste of mints and pre-cum started to take over Izaya's mouth._

_"D-damn! I-izaya, faster!" Shizuo's hand locked with Izaya's raven hair, pushing his mouth down the bodyguard's length. Izaya's eyes shot open as Shizuo's memeber started to choke him. "Pu..t Ice in your mouth..." Shizuo muttered. Izaya looked up with gleaming red eyes slightly confused._

_"Put ice in your fucking mouth, Izaya!" Shizuo yelled. His grip around Izaya's head pulled the informant up for a moment. Izaya coughed and slowly cleaned his mouth from the pre-cum and saliva. _

_Shizuo grabbed a handful of ice cubes and mints and gave it to Izaya. "Do you like it Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked with his voice filled with lust. "Shut up, flea." Shizuo answered. Hearing this, Izaya knew Shizuo was being pleasured._

_"Ahhh, fuck! Ohhh!" Shizuo moaned loudly when Izaya's mouth continued. This time, mixed with the ice and mints. Completely hypnotizing the blonde in antarctic bliss. _

_"D-dont stop, Izaya! Faster!" Shizuo commanded. Izaya smiled and did as told sucking the blonde faster. The ice melting with the mints creating the best feeling Shizuo has ever felt in any sexual encounter. The mixture scorching the bartenders throbbing length._

_"F..flea...I'm gonna..." Izaya's eyes flung open, when Shizuo climaxed in his mouth. Cum. Ice. Mints. The perfect mixture. Hot, steamy, sticky intertwining with sweet, icy, cool, bliss. Izaya closed his eyes as he removed his mouth from the thick member. _

_He looked to Shizuo who was panting heavily, trying to regain his lost breath. Izaya coughed up a little and smirked. "What was that about being heard from the other side of Ikebukuro, Shizu-chan?" _

_"You damn louse..." _

_Izaya smiled amused. " Protozoan." Shizuo opened his eyes and smirked at Izaya. "If I wasn't so fucking exhausted, I'd punch you to the other end of the city." _

_Izaya smiled softly and rested on top of Shizuo, nestling himself on Shizuo's sweaty chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat slow. "If you want, you can go ahead and try." _

_Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's small frame and hugged him. "I'll kill you tomorrow."_

_"Sounds like fun."_

_As they slowly drifted to sleep in each other, the hairs on Shizuo began to stick up and tingle from the lasting feeling of his orgasm, ice, and mints. _

_The ice and mints sent chills dancing up Shizuo's spine, scorching his numb body, making him wrap and cuddle against Izaya. This time, closer than ever. _

_Nuzzing his chin on Izaya's head to get warm and comfortable, Shizuo slowly started to drift back into his Arctic slumber. It felt so nice how the ice gave him chills...how Izaya gave him chills. _

_For once Shizuo wasn't afraid to admit Izaya's love gave him chills. _


End file.
